revengefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Datei:Victoria Kills Aiden 3x22 on Revenge 5 11 14
Beschreibung MADELEINE STOWE (AGE 55) - REVENGE - SOAP OPERA Victoria is one mean bitch who doesn't give a fuck. This was a scene from Revenge's third season finale. Revenge promo 4x01, (4x01, Season 4, Episode 67) Revenge - Sundays at 10:00 PM/9:00 CT. (ICE-TV) Sunday May 11th This is Revenge's twenty-second and final episode of the third season. Episode Name: Execution (SEASON 3 FINALE) Air date: 5/11/2014 Summary: Nothing is off limits as Emily and Victoria are dead set on destroying each other. Lives will be lost and fates will be altered, but who will rise victorious? (3.22) MAIN CAST: Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne/Amanda Clarke Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter Josh Bowman as Daniel Grayson Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke RECURRING CAST: Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport Justin Hartley as Patrick Harper Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal Diogo Morgado as Dr. Jorge Velez EXTRA TAGS: 45 1 "Fear" 46 2 "Sin" 47 3 "Confession" 48 4 "Mercy" 49 5 "Control" 50 6 "Dissolution" 51 7 "Resurgence" 52 8 "Secrecy" 53 9 "Surrender" 54 10 "Exodus" 55 11 "Homecoming" 56 12 "Endurance" 57 13 "Hatred" 58 14 "Payback" March 9, 2014 59 15 "Struggle" March 16, 2014 60 16 "Disgrace" March 23, 2014 61 17 "Addiction" March 30, 2014 62 18 "Blood" April 6, 2014 63 19 "Allegiance" April 13, 2014 64 20 "Revolution" April 20, 2014 65 21 "Impetus" May 4, 2014 66 22 "Execution" May 11, 2014 Revenge 3x14 "Payback" Revenge Season 3 Episode 14 3x14 Promo Revenge 3x14 Preview HD Revenge 3x15 "Struggle" Revenge Season 3 Episode 15 3x15 Promo Revenge 3x15 Preview HD Revenge 3x16 "Disgrace" Revenge Season 3 Episode 16 3x16 Promo Revenge 3x16 Preview HD Revenge 3x17 "Addiction" Revenge Season 3 Episode 17 3x17 Promo Revenge 3x17 Preview HD Revenge 3x18 "Blood" Revenge Season 3 Episode 18 3x18 Promo Revenge 3x18 Preview HD Revenge 3x19 "Allegiance" Revenge Season 3 Episode 19 3x19 Promo Revenge 3x19 Preview HD Revenge 3x20 "Revolution" Revenge Season 3 Episode 20 3x20 Promo Revenge 3x20 Preview HD Revenge 3x21 "Impetus" Revenge Season 3 Episode 21 3x21 Promo Revenge 3x21 Preview HD Revenge 3x22 "Execution" Revenge Season 3 Episode 22 3x22 Promo Revenge 3x22 Preview HD 2x23 2x24 3x01 3x02 3x03 3x04 3x05 3x06 3x07 3x08 3x09 3x10 3x11 3x12 3x13 3x14 3x15 3x16 3x17 3x18 3x19 3x20 3x21 3x22 3x23 3x24 Teen Wolf Vampire Diaries, The Beauty and the Beast Awkward. Twilight Twisted The Tomorrow People Arrow Supernatural The Originals Pretty Little Liars Twisted Fosters Switched at Birth The 100 True Blood Walking Dead Dallas Nashville Grey's Anatomy Scandal Cosmos Dallas season 1 one season 2 two season 3 three season 4 four season 5 five 2012 2013 2014 Sept Oct Nov Dec Jan Mar Apr May September 9/29 October 10/6 10/13 10/20 10/27 November 11/3 11/10 11/17 11/24 December 12/1 12/8 12/15 2014 January 1/5 1/12 1/19 March 3/9 3/16 3/23 3/30 April 4/6 4/13 4/20 4/27 May 5/4 5/11 5/18 September 29 October 6 13 20 27 November 3 10 17 24 December 1 8 15 2014 January 5 12 19 March 9 16 23 30 April 6 13 20 27 May 4 11 18 Kategorie:Videos